


Shattered | Zen x blind!reader

by Simflo5115



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accident, Angst, Bisexual MC, Blindness, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, bisexual reader, eventual lime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simflo5115/pseuds/Simflo5115
Summary: Definition of how your average store trip ended up in meeting your favourite idol but also made you go blind, enjoy!okay okay, I am really bad at these intros so this is what you get. I am trying to educate myself on the struggles of blind people and I want y'all educated too so imma put some facts in this fanfic as well :D. I started this fanfic on Wattpad but Wattpad is just trash (don’t come at me, please xD) so I decided to continue it on here.Wattpad username: Simflo5115It's not gonna be that angsty because I found out that all those problems in x readers can be really annoying xD *Ignores fanfics I wrote on Wattpad*... *couch couch*~okay so.... I put the tag ‘eventual lime’ on here because I will never write smut (that shit’s just too straight for me and it makes me uncomfortable and just yuck:D) but.... I am okay with doing lime :)~~Can I make MC bi and let her come out to Zen? O.O I WANT TO DO THAT BECAUSE I AM BI TOO :DDDD
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Blind!Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Unpleasant first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is super short D: I am going to try to make them longer, bear with me for now! :)

You felt a bandage wrapped around your head, your eyes hurt like hell. What in the world is going on? You heard beeping noises. Everything hurted so much... A deep sigh made you flinch and you carefully turned your head to where the sound was coming from. Was someone sitting besides you? Where in the world are you? You opened your mouth but nothing other than a weird ass noise came out of your dry throat. You heard someone breathing slowly next to you. A groan made you flinch again and you heard some clothes ruffling. "How late is it?" You heard a soft voice mummer. Some other moving sounds, then silence. You tried to make another noise, "W-where... am I?" You managed to get out. "Oh god!" Somebody quickly stood up which made a chair, with a way too loud sound, fall to the ground. Some soft cursing words followed and somebody carefully took your hand, "you're finally awake!" A relieved voice said. 

—————————————————

bzzz... bzzz... bzzz... BZZZ... BZZZ...  
"UGH ANNOYING ALARM!" Way too aggressive for this early in the morning you threw your alarm against the wall. You buried you face in your pillow, making a last attempt to sleep for a few more minutes. The aggressive outburst had woken you up way too much so with a loud groan you got up from your bed. "Good morning." You said to nobody in particular and walked to your kitchen. 'What will [Y/n] have for breakfast~?" you hummed while opening the fridge, "Nothing..." You stared at your empty fridge, except from the moldy piece of cake from your birthday a long ass while ago. "Well, I guess I have to buy a new alarm anyway." You look at your broken alarm that looked very sad laying on the ground. You get some clothes from your dresser and quickly put them on. "Haha, you better not choke on your toothpaste!" You pointed a finger at yourself in the mirror and sighed, "God this is so weird... Guess I'll just have to admit that I'm a lonely wreck." You quickly brush your teeth and wash your face.

While walking down the pathway you pull out your phone and put your earbuds in your ears. You quickly search up one of Zen's songs and start humming while making some weird gestures that you find very well fitting. The sun shines bright and the birds are singing which brightened your mood, a lot, who doesn't like nice weather and birds? When you pass the flower shop you pause for a moment and admire the beautiful flowers. "Good morning [Y/n], out for a walk?" The shopkeeper walks up to you. "Ah good morning Yon! No, I am going to the stores, didn't have any breakfast." You turn to face him. "Seems like that happens to you every week, take care of yourself, okay?" He genuinely looks worried about you, you smile. "Thank you for caring, I'll try my best. I'll go now. Take care!" He waves and goes back inside. You continue your walk to the store while making some small talk with acquaintances you meet on your way. 

You got to the store and put your phone away. "Let's see, what would be a good breakfast?" You look at the freshly baked sandwiches. "Meh, let's just go for this." You grab your favourite sandwich and put it in a plastic bag. As you were about to walk to the savoury isle you saw a formiliar face. A tall man with white long hair was comparing two tomatoes with each other. No way... is that? It can't be! The Zen?! In awe you stared at his back. You started to feel butterflies rising in your stomach. Too scared to say hi you fangirled silently at a safe distance, at least what you thought would be safe. Zen probably felt somebody staring at him and turned to face you. You yelped and hid behind a crate. "Don't be scared. I don't bite, haha!" A friendly voice said. You peeked behind the crate and saw Zen looking at you. "Haha..." You laugh ashamed and stand up. "I am so sorry for staring at you! I... I-I just couldn't believe my eyes!" With new curiosity you stare at your idol. "It's fine!" He brushes off, "You're a fan of me I assume?" "Y-yea... I eh wondered if I could, you know, eh get a picture?" You asked shyly. "Of course! What's your name?" He poses next to you and you quickly take a selfie. "M-my name is [Y/n], [Y/n] [L/n]. I am such a big fan of yours!" You can see how happy it makes him to hear that. "What is a beautiful lady like you doing here so early in the morning?" You blush at his words, "Eh you know... getting breakfast... because eh... the fridge was empty. That happens too often these days." You make a disappointed face. "Take care of yourself. Make sure to eat three meals a day, I care a lot about my fans, so promise me, okay?" You look up at him and smile, "I will, thank you." This really reminds me of that game I was addicted to... how was it called again? 'Mysterious emails' or something like that.. You continue making some small talk and end up paying for your groceries at the same time. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you, [Y/n]." Zen says as you walk out of the store. "Likewise! Thank you so much for the picture, I will cherish it forever!" "No problem. If you see me at a show, don't be afraid to say hi." You smile at him and nod, "Then, see you!" "See you." You wave one last time and walk to the pedestrian crossing while Zen turns right.  
He looks in his grocery bag to check if he didn't leave anything behind and saw, to his surprise, your cup of butter that somehow ended up in his bag. He turns around to give it back to you and shouts. You heard Zen's voice yell your name and something with butter and turn around in the middle of the street. Oh, stupid! How did my butter end up in his bag?! You quickly want to run back but you didn't see the car coming from the left. The car rode way too fast and didn't pay attention to the road. With a loud bang everything went black. In the distance you heard people screaming before slowly losing consciousness...

(To be continued)


	2. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi another short one, damn these last few days have been extremely busy and my english is failing on me :D

"you're finally awake!" A relieved voice said. “You’re at the hospital right now. Gosh you scared me so much! I thought you were never gonna wake up again!”

“I am so... sorry *couch* to make you worry...” You say softly.

“Please don’t be sorry! Nothing of this is your fault. Do you want some water? Sorry, I should have asked sooner.” The person next to you holds a straw by your lips and you slowly drink some water.

“Uhm... sir? Can I ask you something? Do I know you?”

“Ah sorry, I guess you can’t remember. I am Zen. You met me at the convenience store, remember?”

“Z-zen?!” You try to lift you head up but the heavy pain rushing through your body makes you quickly lay down again.

“Shh, don’t move too much. Get some rest, okay? The doctor will be here to explain some things in a bit.” 

* * *

“WAIT WHAT?!”

The doctor came by and they helped you to sit up. You cringe as a heavy sting hits your head.

“Calm down a bit, [y/n].” Zen rubs you arm and looks back at the doctor.

“W-what do you mean “You’ll become blind.”?” You turn your head towards the doctor.

“I am so sorry miss. [l/n]. A piece of glass hit your left eye and we needed to remove it or you wouldn’t survive. Your right eye also got damage, it’s condition is better but still bad. You’ll probably lose all your sight in half a year.”

You’re lost for words, 

_becoming blind? How? Why? Why me? What about my job? My life? How??_

Zen also doesn’t seem to know what to say.

“S-so... my eye is... already gone?” You carefully touch the bandage wrapped around your head.

“Yes, you were rushed into ER and needed treatment immediately. Once you can remove the bandage we’ll tell you how to care for the eye socket and we’ll make an appointment to get a prosthesis made.”

You let your head fall back and stare at the ceiling. “Could you...” You whisper, “leave me alone for a moment?”

Zen looks at the doctor and nods. He gets up and walks towards the door. He looks back at you with a face filled with worry and pity before he takes his leave.

* * *

“Hey [y/n], how are you doing?”

Zen asks as he lays down his coat on the chair. You’re sitting on your bed, legs crossed, covered by the blanket. The doctors removed the bandage around your head and replaced it with a pressure bandage covering your left eye and a sticky kind of path covering your right. 

Around 3 weeks have passed and you began to accept the fact that you’ll become blind more than first, though it still makes you anxious about the future. Thankfully, Zen visited you almost everyday if he didn’t have rehearsal and tried to comfort you the best he could. He would talk about his day and his friends.

“Hello, Zen! I am doing fine, how are you?” “Good good! Ah man I am so excited to tell you this!” He places a chair down next to the bed. “So I’ve been telling you about this new production, right? Guess what! I have got the role! We even already did a photo shoot, I’ve got to admit I look very handsome.” He chuckles, “So far I’ve always played pretty guys. This is my chance to play a different kind of character. It’s a man who must love one woman to protect his one and only sister. I’m worried whether or not I can express that deep anguish.” He sighs. “I am sure you’ll be able to pull it off.” You say as you turn your head to face the window on the right side of your bed.

Your hair moves slightly when a breeze passes the window. Though Zen doesn’t want to admit it, you look kind of fuckin hot right now.

“How are your eyes doing?”

“Better, I guess. They’ll remove the pressure bandage soon. I’ll have to wear an eyepatch or something on my left eye but hopefully I can see through my right a little.”

“I hope so! And... how is your memory?” He asks hesitantly. Since you woke up 3 weeks ago you weren’t able to remember anything from the accident and some other little things.

You sigh but smile immediately after, “Still nothing, can’t remember anything. Not the password of my phone, not the adres of my apartment, though that isn’t the biggest problem seeing they can just look it up, but I can’t remember the password of the lock either.” You sigh again and let yourself fall back onto the pillows, “What am I gonna do now?” You ask with a bitter smile.

”Hey...” Zen touches your arm slightly. “You can... stay at my place if you want, until... you know, you get your memories back.”

You look at Zen with a surprised expression, “I couldn’t possibly ask that of you! I’ll only be a burden and you’ve already done so much for me... I-I am a complete stranger to you, yet you’ve been so kind to me, I have no idea how to pay you back for all the things you’ve done for me! It may not seem so... but... it really helped me that you came to visit, I wanted to hank you for that.” 

Zen smiles at your words. He himself didn’t really know why he felt the need to visit you this often. It wasn’t guilt. You’ve made it clear enough that it wasn’t his fault. “M-hm.” He shakes his head, “I would actually love it if you came. It has been quite lonely lately and you need a place to stay, two birds with one stone, won’t you say?” 

(to be continued)


End file.
